Sagittarius
"}} Sagittarius (サジタリウス Sajitariusu), "The Archer" (人馬宮 Jinbakyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Sagittarius is a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consists of a green vest with yellow trims over a white dress shirt, followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow- is fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver. Personality Sagittarius is very formal, and shows great respect for his owner. He strives to carry out the orders he's given quickly and to the best of his capabilities. However, he has a habit of taking all his requests literally, leading him to misinterpret certain orders such as Lucy's request to create fire- initially believing it to be a request to make fire from nothing rather than set something aflame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 8-11 In addition, he has a habit of uttering the phrase "moshi moshi", which literally means "hello" in Japanese. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Sagittarius' key was initially offered along with a 7 million Jewel reward by the people of Galuna Island, to whomever was able to lift the curse placed upon them by Team Lyon's Moon Drip ceremony. However, they are forced to decline the Jewel reward as they lacked permission from their Guild Master or S-Class Mages to take the job- opting to take his Gate Key as a gift of appreciation instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 6 Phantom Lord arc When Lucy is kidnapped by Phantom Lord, she temporarily loses all of her keys except that of Sagittarius. He is first summoned by Lucy as a last resort to create fire for Natsu and aid him in his fight against Gajeel. Sagittarius says he cannot do it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 15 misinterpreting Lucy's order as a request to create fire himself. Upon hearing Happy bemoan the lack of fire in general, Sagittarius realizes that they only wish to set something on fire, which he does by shooting at a set of machinery with his arrows and causing a fiery explosion, thus allowing Natsu to regain his energy and defeat Gajeel.Fry Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 12-25 Battle of Fairy Tail arc Lucy summons Sagittarius during her fight against Bickslow to shoot down all of Bickslow's dolls. He accomplishes the order, but fails to destroy the souls implanted inside the dolls. Bickslow is thus able to create more dolls, which attack and defeat Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 13-15 Oración Seis arc Sagittarius is one of the spirits summoned by Lucy to fight the Naked Mummy Guild, who have taken the Love & Lucky guild workers as hostages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 7 He is summoned again when Lucy sees Gray trying to kill Natsu during the Mages' mission against the dark guild Oración Seis. "Gray" is revealed to be Gemini in disguise and transforms into Lucy, taking advantage of Hibiki's weakness for women. When Gemini flashes 'their' breasts, it shocks both Hibiki and Sagittarius. While disguised as Lucy, Gemini commands Sagittarius to shoot Hibiki in the back with his arrows, which he does against his will. Lucy forces his gate closed, but Gemini summons him to their side using a copy of his key, leaving Lucy unable to control him. Gemini orders the unwilling Sagittarius to shoot down Carla as she escapes with Wendy Marvell, but Gemini's owner Angel appears and commands them to stop. Gemini revert to their true form, closing Sagittarius' gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 5-13 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tenrou Island arc Sagittarius is summoned by Lucy to fight off Kain Hikaru when he finds and hunts her down on Tenrou Island. Sagittarius fires arrows at Kain's legs, but Kain kicks them back at him and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 12-13 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Sagittarius celebrates Lucy and her friends' return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. After the celebration, Sagittarius sees Lucy and her friends off with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 Sagittarius is summoned again by both Lucy and Yukino Agria, along with the other 11 Golden Keys, and the 12 Celestial Spirits combine their powers to seal the Eclipse Gate by flying towards the gate and pushing it, closing it once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village Arc During Fairy Tail's mission at Sun Village, Sagittarius is summoned by Lucy to counter Drake, the sniper of the Sylph Labyrinth Treasure Hunters. Having already located the position of the hidden sniper, Sagittarius proceeds to shoot an arrow at him. However, at the same time, Drake fires one of his own bullets, causing the arrow to collide with the projectile and destroy one another, much to the dismay of Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 11-12 However, as Drake attempts to fire another bullet, Lucy calls out to Sagittarius, who counters against the impending threat with one of his arrows, with Sagittarius affirming his prowess in archery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 7-8 After Flare enters the fray to assist Lucy and Wendy with their battle against the treasure hunters for a second time, Lucy summons both Sagittarius and Virgo to keep a look out for the sniper and to covertly assault him from underground respectively. However, the plan deteriorates, as Drake strikes Sagittarius with a bullet, causing him to go back to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 9-11 Tartaros Arc After becoming trapped all alone in the Tartaros headquarters of Cube, Lucy summons Sagittarius to assist her in fighting Tartaros' soldiers. Aiming for Lamy, Sagittarius attempts to shoot her with his arrows, but they are deflected because of Lamy's Curse. He is then attacked head-on by the Demon, leaving Lucy with no choice but to close his gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 11-12 100 Years Quest Arc Sagittarius is summoned to aid Lucy and her friends with their struggle against Mercphobia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 12-13 Magic and Abilities Master Archer: Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use. He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying Bickslow's dolls, small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 13-14 such traits were further proven when the Celestial Spirit blocked one of Drake's bullets with a projectile of his, reciprocating the same action that the Sylph Labyrinth sniper previously did, and leaving him amazed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 8 He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once towards Kain Hikaru.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 10 He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so that Natsu Dragneel could replenish his strength; a feat which he claimed to be "mere child's play" for his arrows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 14-15 Immense Reflexes: Sagittarius can aim his bow down and fire his projectiles at incredible speed, managing to block a bullet from Drake by intercepting it in midair with one of his arrows; a noteworthy feat, considering how, aside from reacting and aiming at the incoming threat, he had to pull his weapon's string in a split second to achieve this. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly deplete his life force, eventually resulting in his death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Equipment Bow and Arrows: As evident of his role as an archer, Sagittarius is always shown carrying around a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow is quite small if compared to its tall owner, and, strangely enough, seems to be composed of metal. Connected to the central part, the handle, which is covered in leather strips, is composed of two limbs, which grow larger near their center, and then grow smaller again near the edges, to which the string is tied. Such bow is used to fire the large arrows resting in the massive, cylindrical quiver attached to Sagittarius' back via a large buckled belt, passing over his right shoulder and crossing his chest diagonally. These arrows possess massive, light fletchings and simple metal heads.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 12 While shown wielding the bow with his right hand when first summoned by Lucy, Sagittarius always adopts the standard stance of a right-handed archer, wielding the bow with his left hand and aiming the arrow with the right one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 12-15 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Sagittarius is a teacher in Fairy Academy while training for an archery competition. He is talked about as the pride of the academy who has won many awards with his archery skills. Along with Sagittarius, other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "To set machinery on fire... is merely child's play for my arrows..." *(To Drake) "Unfortunately for you... I am a master of archery." Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male